That's my Mommy
by jonie92
Summary: It's a normal morning for Sakura and her son Daichi, until a certain Uchiha returns and screws it all up. This is my first posted fanfic so please review. Flames are welcome.


A little boy around the age of four slowly creped out of his bedroom and down the hall, stopping in front of an open doorway, he poked his head inside to see a nicely decorated room. The walls were painted a pretty pastel pink, and covered with pictures (most of him), next to one wall was a desk with piles of paper work thrown on top (If one looked closely enough they would find a sticky note that read 'With love from Grandma'.) Moving his eyes away from the cluttered desk he next noticed a bed, however it wasn't the bed he was looking at per say but the blob of blankets that happened to have not only two legs sticking out of it but also pink hair, and judging from the slight snores coming from it, it was also asleep.

Now being the wide awake four year old he was (and seeing how nobody else was there) he decided it was his duty to wake the so called 'blob' up. Looking around the room for anything that might help him in with his task, he eyes fell upon the dresser next to the bed. Tiptoeing quietly passed the bed, as to not wake the occupant; he slowly made it to the dresser and opened the bottom and top drawers, creating a make-shift ladder so he could climb onto the dresser. Once he was situated on top of the dresser, he quickly took in the distance between the bed and the dresser before jumping off.

"WAKE UP!" he screamed as his body came in contact with blob. His only reply was a loud groan. Sitting comfortably on top of the blob he leaned in expectantly for the blob to move. After a couple minutes of waiting he decided to poke the blob. Which earned him another groan; grinning in triumph he poked the blob again. "Come on Mommy, wake up!"

"Urgh….Daichi you really need to find a nicer way to wake up mommy." groaned the pink haired blob, now identified to be a young women named Sakura Haruno as she reluctantly sat up in bed (it's kind of impossible to go back to bed with a toddler poking you.) Daichi giggled as he rolled off of his mom so that she could sit up fully in bed.

"Sorry Mommy uncle Naruto told me it was a quick way to wake you up" Sakura sighed _note to self kill Naruto_. "But I won't do it anymore" Daichi added quickly while shaking his head as if to show he meant it. Sakura smirked thinking of a good way to get back at Naruto for telling that to her son, "How about you use that technique the next time you stay over at uncle Naruto and see if it works on him." Sakura suggested to Daichi smiling._ Let's see how Naruto likes it._ Daichi giggled at the ideal, "okay mommy."

Sakura turned to look at the clock which read 8:00 a.m. _Crap already._ Sakura sighed glancing at Daichi. "I have to be at the hospital by 9:30" after hearing an "oh, man!" from Daichi she quickly added "So why don't you get dressed and I can drop you off at Grandma's office for the day, okay?"

Daichi beamed at the mention of his Grandma (what can he say? He's a Grandma's boy.) "Yeah, Grandma! Do you think she'll let me play with her slugs?" He asked excitedly. _I'll take playing with slugs over snakes any day._

Sakura laughed, "I don't know, you can ask when we see her. Now hurry and get dressed." Sakura said as she shooed him towards his room to change.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(On the way to the Hokage's office)

Walking through town with Daichi was always a problem for Sakura, not because of Daichi; no he was pretty well mannered for his age and walked nicely next to his mother. No, the problem was the villagers. They would always stop and stare at Daichi like they have never seen him before; Sakura would love to shrug it off for the fact that Daichi was a very handsome little boy however Sakura knew that was not the reason. The reason people stared at him was because he looked just like his father. Daichi had beautiful raven hair that laid nicely in the front to frame his face while spiky in the back, causing it to resemble a chicken's butt. **(Author: yes I had to add the trade-mark description)** The only difference between Sasuke and Daichi were their eyes, Sasuke's being a dark onyx while Daichi's is an emerald green.

Sadly not many people could see or cared to see the differences between Daichi and Sasuke, because it didn't matter, he was still an Uchiha, Uchiha Daichi.

Once they arrived at the Hokage's building Daichi ran into the Hokage's office.

"Grandma!"

The occupants in the room stopped their conversations to look at the boy. Daichi immediately noticed his Grandma and his Uncle Naruto however there was another occupant in the room, someone he didn't know and for some strange reason he had his same hair style. _Why does he look like me?_

Just as Daichi was about to comment on the coincidence, Sakura came into the doorway. "Daichi you should know better than to run inside, now you should apologize to Grandma." Sakura said sternly.

"But mom-"Daichi started to argue but was interrupted by the stranger.

"Sakura?"

Sakura froze. _Please don't be who I think it is please. _Sakura slowly looked up to see the one person she did not want to see again_…Sasuke…_

_**Author: So what do you think? This is my first fanfic because I usually cannot collect all of my thoughts to put them together. This took me about 3 hours (I know I'm slow!) Anyway I hope you liked it. Please Review. Word count: 932.**_


End file.
